May You Grow Up Strong
by WinryMarellie
Summary: A continuation from my other fanfiction, "Two Drinks For One". The story of Riza and Roy's child after the events of the previous fanfiction I wrote. I suggest reading that one first before reading this continuation.
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note: I don't suggest reading this until you have read my other Royai, "Two Drinks For One" considering this is a continuation of the story._

_So let me explain. My original intentions were to not continue anything else of that fanfiction, considering I liked the note I left it on but I received a suggestion that I should write a story about their kid. I actually really liked the idea and decided to do this experimental to see how it goes. I have sort of a plan for it and we will see how it goes._

_IF YOU LIKED THE WAY MY STORY ENDED AND YOU DON'T WANT TO READ ANY ADD-ONS OR DEPTH FOR THEIR LIVES AFTER, I SUGGEST YOU DO NOT READ THIS FANFICTION. _

_Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy reading. This first scene will be a little prologue-story start for the plot that I have in mind. I hope you enjoy it as much as you guys seemed to enjoy "Two Drinks For One". _

_Also...have fun with my, probably not to accurate, descriptions of being pregnant. (I have never been so, so I am guessing along the lines of what I have seen on health shows.)_

_Love,_

_Winrymarellie_

* * *

><p>The night air quietly drifted through Central. The breeze left soft rustles in the trees as the moonlight from above illuminated the town below it as clouds drifted, occasionally covering it's white surface and creating darkness for split moments in time.<p>

However, in the Mustang household, the serenity of the night was completely broken.

Riza was gasping desperately for air as she gripped onto her husband's hand. Her eyes were closed shut as she felt another contraction surge through her. She squeezed his hand tightly as she tried to push through the pain. When she had become pregnant all these months ago, she never expected to feel like this when the time came.

The time had finally come though. The Mustang family was going to have the child that they had hoped for after all this time.

The woman groaned in pain.

"Riza, it's going to be alright-"

"Shut up." she demanded from him instantly. Her eyes looked as though they were about to kill Roy, or anything around her to be exact.

All they were waiting for was the doctor to arrive.

Riza tried to slow her breathing and control it. She couldn't really explain to her husband the level of discomfort she was in. She wanted this child out of her at this very moment and was tired of waiting. These contractions, this pain, she never expected this to hurt more than anything else.

By the time the doctor arrived, Riza felt a surge of relief run through her body. She didn't want to end up in the same situation as Gracia years ago when Elisia was born, forced to have someone who was unprofessional help her birth her child. She was positive that Winry did a great job, but Riza felt safer with an actual doctor.

And so, the time went on.

When Riza finally felt as though the child was coming, she groaned as she pushed, feeling her body strain as she breathed heavily.

But suddenly, she felt herself feel relaxed, relieved. It was all over.

She looked to her husband, a small smile on her face. Her eyes looked tired at that moment, but she was happy that it was over. The woman still felt a dull pain, but it was nothing in comparison to before.

The doctor handed her their child. It was a baby boy.

Riza looked at him momentarily before she closed her eyes, holding her head back as she cradled the child in her arms, a warm smile across her face. "Roy…" she whispered, opening her eyes to look at him.

"Yes, Riza?" He replied.

"This is the only kid you are getting," she told him, "I'm not going through that again." Riza looked down at her son, "I'm glad that we have him though, despite all of the pain I just endured."

Roy smiled and kissed her forehead before looking back at their son. He stared for a long moment, remaining silent as he looked intently at their child.

Riza glanced at him before looking back at their son. She closed her eyes and whispered, "It's alright if you want to name him that. I think it's the proper thing to do."

He looked at her, "Are you sure?"

She nodded, "Yes."

Roy smiled, he was so joy filled that he wanted to embrace his wife right then and there. "Thank you so much…." he told her, kissing his wife on the forehead once more.

He looked back to his son, his eyes welling up with tears as he tried to stop himself from crying, "Welcome to the world, Maes."


	2. Chapter 2

As years passed, the couple watched as their boy grew. He had learned to walk, talk, and was becoming quite advanced for his age. He had started reading when he was two, and now was trying to learn a plethora of new things only at the age of four, he questioned just about everything.

One day, he was sitting in his father's office, refusing to go to Gracia's to play wit Elysia, or even to Winry and Ed's to play with their children. He wanted to be with his parents that day.

Maes sat on the floor, looking at a toy car his father had bought him. The small boy looked up at his father's desk, it seemed so large in comparison to his short nature. It almost left him awestruck to see how large everything in the world was by comparison.

The boy stood and wrapped his finger's around the desks edge. The sides came just to his nose, allowing him to peer over the top and see the paperwork piled around his father. Maes stood on his toes so he could get a better look, trying to find his father. "Daddy?"

Roy had dosed off momentarily. He opened his eyes and instantly sat up, looking at his son from behind the papers, "Yes, Maes?"

"Is it hard running the country?" the young boy asked.

His father was silent for a moment, "Mm…" he thought about how to answer, "Sometimes it is."

"Why?" Maes asked.

Roy chuckled, "You like to ask why a lot."

"It's cause I want to know! Why is it hard to run the country?" the boy insisted.

The boy's father thought about it, "People are difficult I guess would be a good way to put it…"

"Why?" Maes questioned.

He sighed in response, "Ugh, they don't listen to you or they do something wrong."

"Why?"

"They don't behave properly."

"Why?"

"Because." Roy replied, hoping to end his son's questioning.

Maes was silent for a moment, "Are your men good?"

"Well…yes but-" Roy was suddenly interrupted when he saw Riza walk into his office.

"Sir-" Riza paused and looked at Maes, "Maes, are you pestering your father again?"

The boy turned around, letting go of his desk as he looked at his mother. He stared at her with the same golden brown eyes that she had and gave her the same idiotic smile that belonged to his father. "No." Maes replied, clearly lying. "I was just asking him questions."

"Come here." Riza commanded, watching as her boy ran over to her, hugging her legs tightly. "Let's leave your father alone for a while so he can finish his paperwork."

Roy frowned, "But I don't want to."

Riza shot him a look, "We will leave so your father can /finish/ his paper work." she restated, stressing the word 'finish'.

The man looked at Riza with an expression like he really didn't want to do the work. He sighed reluctantly and continued, despite his lack of motivation.

Before they left, Riza stopped and said something, "Oh, Maes." she began, kneeling down to her son's level, "Tonight you are staying with Aunt Gracia, alright?"

"Wait why is he staying with Gracia?" Roy asked, looking at Riza.

"Let it be your motivation." Riza replied simply, standing back up.

Roy smiled, getting what she meant.

"Where will you and daddy be?" Maes questioned, grabbing his mom's hand.

"Oh," Riza began, "Aunt Gracia misses you and wants you to come visit. Plus, mommy and daddy are going to be going to dinner and I don't think you would like the food there. Aunt Gracia will make you something that you would like much better."

He tugged at her pant leg with his free hand. "But I want to be with you guys."

She placed her hand on his head, gently stroking his dark hair, "Don't worry, you will only be there for a few hours. We will come pick you up when we get done."

"Do you promise?" Maes asked, a frown on his face.

"Of course," Riza said with a smile, "And then you can come to bed with mommy and daddy."

Roy frowned.

His wife looked over at him.

The man quickly looked back down at his paperwork.

"Now come on," Riza continued, "Let's leave your father to work in peace."

She took her sons hand and walked down the hall, occasionally saluting to passing by military personnel as they approached her.

"Mommy?" Maes asked, watching his mother as they walked.

"What is it, Maes?" She replied.

"How come you and Daddy act so different at work?" he questioned.

"What do you mean?"

"Hm…" Maes paused thinking about it, "Well, at work you call him stuff like 'sir', but at home you call him things like 'Roy', or 'moron' and things like that."

"It's the proper thing to do…" she replied.

"Proper?"

"The right thing." she redefined, "Here at work, we need to be polite to one another and respectful of others. Also, your father is a higher rank than me, so as long as we are in uniform, I need to treat him with respect."

"But you don't do that at home." Maes replied.

"Because at home, we are equals." she replied, "Does that make sense?"

"I guess so…" Maes replied.

Suddenly, an elderly man walked into the door. He looked around for a moment and readjusted his glasses. It was then that he smiled, spotting his target, "Ah, Riza…"

Riza looked over at the old man and smiled, it was her Grandfather.

Maes looked at him and smiled as well, letting go of his mothers hand and running full speed towards the older man, "Grandpa Grumman!" he exclaimed, hugging onto the old man tightly.

"Careful now!" the elder chuckled, "Your old great grandpa cant take blows like that anymore."

Riza walked over to him, "What are you doing here in central?"

"Cant a retired old man come visit his grandchildren?" he questioned in response.

She smiled at him, "I'm guessing then that you want to spend some time with Maes?"

"Of course." he replied, looking down at the young boy, "Do you want me to teach you how to play chess? I used to beat your father all the time."

Maes nodded, really excited, "If you teach me, then do you think I could beat him?"

The old man chuckled, "Anyone could beat him, my boy." He took the small boys hand, "Come now, let's see if there is still an old chess board around here…Riza, does your husband still have the one in his office that I gave him?"

"Of course." she replied, "Let me go get it for you."

"Thank you, dear." Grumman replied with a smile. "We will be waiting right here."


	3. Chapter 3

The door to Mustang's office opened slowly. Mustang responded by instantly sitting up, pretending that he was actually working.

He glanced across the room and smiled, "Why hello, there."

Riza gave him a look, "My grandfather wants to play chess." she stated simply, "Do you still have the chess board that he gave you all those years ago?"

He stood from his desk and walked over to a nearby table, "Yes, I have it set up right over here."

She followed him over to it and began to gather up the pieces, "I'll be sure that he returns it to you."

Roy stood next to her, looking at his wife, observing her characteristics. "Riza, I have a question for you."

"What is it, sir?" she asked, looking at him.

"We don't need to be formal alone." he replied.

She glared at him, "You know that we don't do that unless we are at home."

"Sorry…" he replied, "Anyways…why don't you grow your hair back out? I really miss it long."

"As soon as you shave off your facial hair. I hate that thing." she retorted, pointing to the facial hair above his lip.

He frowned, running his fingers through her short hair, "So are you willing to compromise?" he asked, messing with the short lochs, "I miss getting to run my fingers through your long hair."

She nodded and finished gathering up the chess board, "Yes, so long as I don't have to look at that thing anymore, I don't mind growing it out."

"Will you wear a skirt too?" he asked, hoping for a yes.

"Skirts are impractical, sir." she replied, looking at him, "I don't like them."

He sighed, kissing her on the forehead, "I guess I am asking for too much." He pulled away and smiled at his wife, "So what exactly are our plans for the evening?"

She shrugged in response, "I was thinking we go to dinner at this special place that I managed to get us reservations at, then probably spend some time together afterwards, just to get some alone time, maybe grab a drink…I don't know…"

Roy smiled at her, "Well, that sounds eventful." his tone was slightly sarcastic, "You seem really unsure about what we are doing."

"Sir, I am not good with these types of things. You are the one who is usually good with this sort of stuff." she retorted.

"Whatever you do I am sure it will be fine." he told her, trying to give her some reassurance as he wrapped his arm around her waist. "Either way, I am excited for tonight." He leaned over and kissed her cheek.

She frowned, "Sir…"

He gave her a look, "Can I not hold my wife or something?"

"No, not at work." she replied, pulling away, "We need to maintain a professional relationship here. When we are in these uniforms, we need to act just like we always did years before this. You are my superior and I am your subordinate."

Roy frowned, "Our son is wondering around here, you wear a ring on your finger as do I, everyone knows we are together."

"That doesn't mean we shouldn't be professional." she retorted, beginning to walk towards the door, letting out a sigh, "Look, sir…" she paused, "I'll make it up to you tonight and you can be as lovey dovey as you want then, but for now…I am still your subordinate."

She left the room before the man had a chance to respond and hurried down the hall, holding the chess board while trying to cradle all the pieces.

Riza found Grumman and Maes in the same spot, sitting down in a chair talking. Her son was laughing as he listened to his great grandfather tell stories about Roy and Riza when they were younger, how his father never got anything done and how his mother made him do his work.

Maes turned his head and saw his mother standing there, smiling at the two, "Mommy! Grandpa Grumman was telling me about how Daddy used to slack off all the time!"

Riza chuckled, "Did he tell you that he still does that?"

Her grandfather laughed in response, "Oh yes, that boy never can get anything done! He is quite the slacker if you ask me!"

The woman walked over to the two and sat down in a chair next to them, "Did Grandpa ever tell you about how far behind your father got after I was transferred under the command of Bradley back when he was Fuhrer?"

"There were other Fuhrers besides Grandpa and Daddy?" Maes asked, absolutely amazed.

Riza smiled, "Of course." she replied, "Before Grandpa was Fuhrer, there was a man named Bradley who was in charge. He wasn't very nice."

"What did he do?" Maes asked.

"Well, your father was a Colonel here, and I was his Lieutenant along with Jean, Kain, Vato, and Heymans-"

"Those guys are so awesome!" Maes interrupted, "When will I get to see them again?"

Riza chuckled at him, "Whenever we see them next. They have been awfully busy."

Maes frowned, "Aw…I wanted to see them."

"Don't worry, you will sometime." she reassured, "Anyways, we were all under your father's command, but one day, Bradley decided to transfer all of us to different locations in order to separate us from each other."

"Why would he do such a thing?" Maes questioned in disbelief.

"He didn't like us." She replied.

"He sounds so mean!" Maes replied.

"He didn't separate your father and I though." she continued, "Well…not exactly."

"So you weren't transferred?" Maes asked, a smile forming on his face, "I am so glad that you guys got to stay together!"

"Well, I wasn't transferred to a different branch…" she stated, thinking about those many years ago. She recalled the day when she found Mustang in the hall, right after he had heard the news, how their entire world was flipped and they were left to follow the paths Bradley had carved out for them. "I was placed under Bradley's command instead of your father's."

"Did you get to see him at least?" Maes asked.

She nodded, "Oh, yeah. I would see him during lunch, but hardly outside of that."

Maes nodded, "So that is why he didn't get any work done?" he asked, "Grandpa said he needed you for motivation to work because you made him finish his paperwork."

"Good job, Maes." she congratulated him, "I remember I walked into his office one day when Bradley wanted me to deliver him a paper, his desk was a mess."

"That's because my granddaughter is the one who really pulls the reins around here!" Grumman laughed.

Riza's face flushed pink, "Grandpa!"

The elder laughed, "Haha, you know it's true. This country would be a mess if you weren't there to support that boy!"

She looked away, "He is more than capable to run the country himself, he just needs a little push first."

Grumman smiled, "Every good king has a great queen right behind him." he commented as he slowly stood, "Ah, I really am getting on in age."

"Let me help you!" Maes replied, standing up quickly to pull his grandfather out of the chair.

The old man laughed a bit and managed to get up on his own, considering the small boy held little to no actual physical strength. He acted as though the child was tremendously strong however, "Oh, wow!" the elder commented, "Thank you so much for your help, Maes!"

Riza smiled and stood as well, handing the chess board and the pieces to her grandfather, "You two have fun, okay?"

Grumman nodded, "I'll be sure to give this back to your husband when we are finished."

"Oh, make sure you bring Maes back, too by the end of the day," Riza added, "He is going over to Gracia Hughes' place this evening."

"I'll be sure to return the boy." Grumman chuckled, "We will just be sitting at one of the tables in the lunch room."

Riza watched as the two walked off, the elder walking slowly behind the excited youth who had to keep slowing down to keep pace with his grandfather. It made Riza smile, she was happy to see how she had a family now. It was something she had always secretly wanted, but never expected to have.

The day, many years ago, when Roy first proposed to her, she had finally caught a glimpse that he small desire lying the back of her mind could have been achieved. However, the day when he took it all back she felt as though her heart had been ripped out of her chest. Not only was she going to lose the one she loved, she would lose the chance of ever being a mother, ever being happy. Riza couldn't have seen herself with anyone else and didn't want to lose Roy. The day however, when he actually confessed his feelings, even though the world was falling around them, she couldn't have been more happy.

Her dreams were now a reality, and she was glad.


	4. Chapter 4

_Author's note: To those wondering, this IS going to be a tragedy. The thing is, the beginning chapters focus more on the family aspect of the story. There will be tragic scenes laced in, but it isn't till closer to the end when it gets to that level._

* * *

><p>The Fuhrer rubbed his head as he let out a long groan. He found himself staring at the reports from Briggs. The relations between Amestris and Drachma were still shaky, and things seemed to be getting worse as the days passed.<p>

"It won't be long before this country sees war again." he muttered, standing up at him desk. "That's the last thing I want us to fall into again." He collected his things and looked out the window to his office, "Hopefully the general can continue to hold down the fort."

He sighed as he walked out of his office. He looked down the hall to find Riza holding the hand of their son. It was a nice sight to him, being able to see the two together. He appreciated the day when Grumman resigned for him, allowing him the power to abolish the anti fraternization laws. He had managed for those years to keep his relationship in tact, as well as in secret with Riza. It was one of the most challenging trials of his life, but he was willing to wait as was she. And now, he never had to worry about her leaving his side.

Maes looked up and saw his father. A wide smile crossed his face as he let go of his mother's hand, darting across the hall to cling to his father with joy. "Daddy, Daddy! Guess what?" he exclaimed, a huge smile on his face as he looked up at his father.

"What is it?" Roy asked with a chuckle.

"Grandpa Grumman taught me how to beat you in chess!" he continued.

Roy chuckled, "Of course he did…the man can never let me win anything."

Riza walked over to the two, smiling. "He spent the day with grandpa. I think he had a lot of fun." She looked up at her husband, "I'm going to take him over to Gracia's and then I'll meet you at home, alright?"

Roy nodded as he watched Maes let go of him, taking his mother's hand once more.

Maes walked along side Riza as she took him out to the car, "Are you excited to go to Aunt Gracia's?"

The boy nodded, getting into the back seat of the vehicle, "I love visiting Aunt Gracia! And Elycia is really nice to me too!"

Riza got into the front seat and started the car. "I know that Elycia loves getting to play with you." she smiled and pulled out into the street.

Maes laughed as he and his mother talked. The enthusiastic boy spoke of his day with his grandpa, how he told them stories of his parents when they were children, how they ate a good lunch, all of the events of the day.

His mother smiled, she was happy to know about how much the child enjoyed his great grandfather's company.

"Mommy…" Maes said suddenly, his voice sounded concerned.

"What is it?" she asked, looking at him in the rear view mirror. He was looking out the window.

"Look out the window." he told her.

"I can't right now, Maes." she replied, "I am driving."

"But mommy…" Maes insisted.

"Maes, I can't." she stated, "I have to pay attention to the road."

"Mommy!" Maes cried out and Riza looked back, her eyes widening. A car was barreling towards them and not slowing down.

"Get in the front seat!" she instructed instantly.

He didn't move however. All Maes did was stare as the car came closer and closer.

Riza's face tensed as she tried to move the car, "Maes! Listen to me!"

The boy was frozen however, he was too afraid to move.

"Maes!" she cried out.

Suddenly time froze for the two. Riza looked back as she watched the side of the car cave in. Everything moved slow as she extended her arms to the back, trying to pull her son into her arms. He was stuck in place as she tried to unhook the seat belt.

Her eyes were wide as she felt the vehicle crumple, suddenly shifting to it's side and toppling over, flipping and rotating as their body's flopped about the car uncontrollably. Riza felt her son close to her, finally pulling him out of the seat and using her own body to protect his.

He cried as he held onto his mother, screaming. Maes didn't know what to do in this situation. He felt as though his life was going to end, and he couldn't control the emotions he was feeling. Tears were running down his cheeks as he continued to cry.

Finally the car had settled on it's side. It had finally stopped rolling. Maes' breaths were heavy as he sobbed, "Mommy!" he cried, looking at his mother with wide eyes.

Riza's body was on top of him. Her arms were wrapped around the small boy as she kept his body close to hers. There was a gash on the side of her skull, blood was dripping out at a quick pace. She didn't respond to her son's cries.

"Mommy!" he cried out again, trying to shake his mother's corpse.

She didn't respond. All he could feel was her heart pounding at a rapid rate but slowly it was vanishing. Her breaths were becoming slow.

"Mommy!" Maes cried once more, tears streaming down his face.

Suddenly he felt someone grab him, pulling his body out of the car. "Mommy!" he cried again, seeing himself growing further away from her.

Suddenly he was put down and a different person, a woman this time, grabbed his shoulders, "Maes! Are you alright?"

It was Maria Ross. Maes' breaths were quick and heavy as he continued to cry, "Aunt Maria!" he sobbed, then looked back over at the car. Denny Brosh was inside the car, pulling Riza's body out. "Mommy!" Maes cried again, seeing the condition of his mother.

"Calm down, Maes." Maria tried to reassure him. "We called an ambulance, they are coming to take your mom to the hospital."

Maes was a wreck. He clung to Ross crying as he watched an ambulance arrive, lifting his mother into the car.

"I'll go with them to the hospital." Maria stated, turning to Denny, "I was you to go and inform the Fuhrer."

Brosh nodded in response, watching as Ross lifted Maes into her arms and stepped into the vehicle with the paramedics.


	5. Chapter 5

"Riza!" Mustang cried out as he busted through the doors of the hospital.

"Fuhrer!" the nurse behind the counter replied, "Your wife is in the intensive care unit and your son is with Lieutenant Ross in the waiting room. He is-"

Roy didn't even let her finish before he darted off to find his wife. He couldn't convey all of the emotions that were piled inside of him. Sorrow, anger, fear…

"Maes, are you okay?" Maria asked, patting the boy's back as they sat in the waiting room together.

The young boy had some bandages wrapped around him, covering the small scratches from the accident. He had escaped, barely injured thanks to his mother's bravery. If she hadn't used her body to shield him, who knows what could have happened to the boy.

Maes sniffed. He had finally calmed down from screaming, but he still continually asked for his mother. He wiped his eyes as he asked Maria once more, "Where is mommy? Is she okay?"

Ross frowned. She didn't exactly know how to reply to Maes about that. She didn't know if she was okay, and she couldn't just lie to him. What if something had happened? Then she would feel terrible for giving the boy false hope. "I'm sure the doctors are doing the best they can…" she replied then looked at the other side of the room, "Look, Maes. There are some toys. Let's play until your dad gets here."

The boy nodded and stood, walking to the other side of the room with Maria.

"Where is she?" Roy exclaimed, shoving his way through the intensive care unit.

People were stopping to salute to him, "Your Excellency!"

"Tell me where my wife it!" He demanded in response.

One doctor stepped forward, a clipboard in his hands, "Right this way, sir." he spoke, leading the Fuhrer over to one of the rooms, "I must tell you…she is stable, but don't excite her too much…"

Roy didn't care what the man had said. All he wanted to do was see his wife and know that she was okay. He opened the door and quickly walked in, seeing her lying on a bed, bandaged up and breathing slowly. He felt his eyes fill up with tears as he stood, looking down at his wife, completely broken.

Tear drops slid down his cheeks as he whispered, "Riza…" One slid from his chin and landed on her hand.

Her eyes slowly opened. Her vision was blurred but slowly came into focus as she saw the image of her husband standing next to her come into focus. "Where is Maes?" she asked, her voice slow and weak.

He slowly nodded, tears still running down his face. "He is with Lieutenant Ross in the waiting room…"

"Is he okay?"

Roy nodded again, closing his eyes.

She smiled weakly, "Thank goodness…"

He shook his head, taking his hand gently in his, "I can't believe how lucky you were…it was so fortunate that Ross and Brosh happened to be walking by…" He looked into her eyes, "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine." she replied.

He took a sigh of relief, "I was so terrified when they told me…" Roy closed his eyes momentarily and opened them again, "I understand now how you felt that night I almost died all those years ago."

"I swear if you try and leave me like that night I am going to shoot you." she joked.

He tried to laugh but just found himself crying again.

"Don't cry…" she whispered, trying to lift her free arm. Her movements were slow, but she managed to wipe a tear from his cheek. She smiled at him, "We are all okay…and that is what matters."

Roy looked at her again. "I was so scared…" he whispered, taking the hand that had his tears running down it and kissed her knuckled softly, "I never want to come that close to losing you again…"

Suddenly, Maes came bursting through the door. Tears in his eyes as he ran over to his mother. "Mommy!" he cried out as he grabbed her bed sheets.

Ross and Brosh came running in after, "Maes! Come ba-" the two stopped and saluted, "Your Excellency!"

Roy arose and looked at the two, wiping his eyes quickly. "Thank you." he told them, "Your actions are appreciated greatly."

The two smiled, "You don't need to thank us, sir." Maria spoke, "Anyone would have known that was the right thing to do."

Riza looked at her son, brushing his hair gently with her hand. He looked up at her, a smile suddenly crossing his face, "Mommy! You're okay!"

She smiled at her son, "Yes…I am alright. Just a few things broken. Are you feeling okay?"

He nodded, tears in his eyes, "Aunt Maria took care of me!"

Riza looked over at the two, "Thank you…"

They nodded, "Any time."


	6. Chapter 6

_This chapter actually made me cry._

* * *

><p>Ever since that moment on, Riza had feared for the life of her son. She was afraid to let him do anything that could potentially be dangerous. When he began going to school, she cried knowing that she wouldn't be able to watch over him any longer to ensure he was safe.<p>

Those years where she did have control however, she lived in fear everyday. She never knew what was going to happen, and she was scared for the life of her only son. Riza often found herself in his room late at night, sitting next to him to make sure he was still breathing.

Roy on the other hand couldn't take it.

One day, the two were sitting in his office, Maes had been at school, him being a grade school student at this point.

"Riza, you are killing yourself over this." he commented, "Look at you," he motioned to her body, "Your eyes look like they haven't seen a good night's rest in ages, you have been losing weight due to stress…Riza…you are ruining yourself."

She looked down, ashamed of what she had become. Riza had completely neglected herself due to her obsession with protecting their son and she hadn't even realized it. She looked at her hands, her wrists were thinner than they had ever been before.

"You aren't making our son happy by ruining yourself." Roy continued, looking at his wife with sad eyes, "It's making me upset too…I miss my strong wife, but all you have been showing lately is weakness…it's just not you…this isn't the woman I fell in love with."

The woman looked back up at her husband, "I never even realized…"

He arose from behind his desk and walked over to her, kissing her forehead lightly, "I love you, Riza…" he paused, "Please don't do this to yourself…Maes is a strong boy."

She wanted to tell him that he didn't understand, that there is some sort of motherly instinct inside of her that she can't fight, that her husband could never hope to understand. "I understand…" she whispered, leaning into her husband for comfort.

Later that day, Roy had brought Maes home from school. Riza smiled as she saw her child, embracing him tightly as she welcomed him home. She had already dressed in her civilian clothes, her hair still pulled back into a clip.

Maes smiled as he sat down his bag. "I learned how to write in cursive today!" he exclaimed as he fished in the bag for his pencil and notebook. He began to flip through the pages till he found some of his practice pages. He held them out to show his mother, "Look! See?"

"Wow!" Riza replied, sounding amazed, "You are doing so well, Maes!"

He smiled, happy to hear his mother having pride in his actions. He picked up his bag again and placed his things inside, running to go put the things in his room.

Riza made her way back over to the kitchen where she had started dinner.

Roy walked up behind her and kissed her cheek, "You seem to be in a better mood." he told her, brushing his finger's through the woman's bangs.

She nodded in response, "I thought about what you had said, you made a good point." She stirred the pot on the stove, "I need to stop worrying so much…" Riza smiled and leaned slightly against her husband. His warmth felt comforting to her.

He smiled and kissed the top of her head, wrapping an arm around her, "I'm glad to hear that."

"This will still be about ten minutes." she commented, "Let's go sit while we wait."

He nodded and the two sat at the table, conversing about work, the issue with Drachma, everything else.

Riza's eyes suddenly widened, she had felt small fingers touching her back where the scar was exposed.

"Mommy…" she heard whispered by a young voice, "What happened to you?"

She looked at Roy with a panic across her eyes as if she was begging for him to answer for her. She didn't know how to respond to her son's question. How was she to explain what his deceased grandfather did and how his father helped to erase it.

"We'll tell you later." Roy suddenly interrupted, not allowing Maes to ask anything else. "Now sit down, we are going to eat dinner soon."

Riza spent the meal smiling, but her eyes being filled with sorrow. She was hoping to hide the tattoo and burns from her son forever, but she allowed herself to slip up just that once. Usually, if she wore anything with an exposed back, she kept her hair down so it covered it, but this time she had forgotten to take her hair down.

Later that evening, Riza was sitting in her bed alone. Her hair wet and dripping across her shoulders from her recent shower. All she was doing was waiting for Roy to get out so that they could go to bed.

The small lamp next to their bed illuminated the space nearby Riza as she read a book, flipping through the pages slowly as she skimmed the lines.

She was startled when she suddenly felt the bed sheets move, finding her son squeezing between her and her arm. "What are you reading?" he asked.

Riza looked down at Maes' black hair, "You are supposed to be in bed."

"I wanted to see you." he replied, smiling up at his mother.

Her eyes softened, smiling back down at her son. "You should go back to bed, Maes…"

"Not until you tell me what happened." he demanded, "I want to know what happened to you."

Riza looked away, her eyes saddened. "I don't know if you are ready to know…"

"I want to! Mommy! I am a big kid now!" he protested.

She bit her lip, feeling defeated. "Are you sure?" she asked, looking back at him.

The boy nodded in response.

She sighed and sat her book down, wrapping her arms around her son and pulling him close to her so he couldn't see her face. "When I was little…my father…your grandfather…was researching something called flame alchemy."

"You mean like dad does?" he asked.

She nodded, "Yes…" she paused, "When he finished his research, he gave me the notes. He put them on my back to that I would never lose them." Riza tried to keep herself from crying, she felt her throat grow tight as she tried to stop her tone from shaking, "Your father was his apprentice-"

"What's an apprentice?" Maes interrupted.

"It's kind of like someone who is learning a special skill from someone else." she replied. "Anyways…when your grandpa died, I let your father see the notes so he could learn flame alchemy."

"Can I learn it too?" Maes asked.

Riza's eyes shot wider than they had ever been. Her body began to tremble and she looked down at her son, "No." she stated firmly.

"But I want to be like da-"

"I said no, Maes!" she snapped.

He was quiet for a moment, looking down before he laid his head onto his mother's chest, "I'm sorry mommy…"

Riza tried to calm herself down, "N-No…" she replied, her voice shaking, "I'm sorry I snapped at you…I shouldn't have done that…"

"Can I still hear the rest of the story?" he asked, looking up at her.

"Do you really want to?" she asked, hoping he would say no.

However, the boy nodded.

She sighed, "One day…" she stopped, thinking of how to phrase it, "I never wanted anyone else to learn about flame alchemy again…so I asked your father to get rid of the notes."

"Is that why…?"

"Yes…" she replied.

"Did it hurt?" he asked, looking into his mother's eyes.

Her eyes looked vacant, empty, "Not as much as it hurt knowing that someone could use flame alchemy for bad reasons instead of good…"

"Was daddy bad?"

"No…" she replied, closing her eyes.

Maes hugged his mother, "I never want to see you sad, I don't want to hurt you." he stated, smiling at her, "I'll make sure no one ever learns anything else about flame alchemy ever."

She smiled and patted her son on the head, "Thank you…"

Roy suddenly emerged from the other room, a towel around his shoulders, "Maes, what are you doing out of bed?"

Riza kissed her son's head, "Now go to bed, Maes." she instructed and the boy slipped out of the bed, running out of the room.

"Goodnight!" he called out as he made his way back to his bedroom.

"What was that all about?" Roy asked as he closed the door, walking over to the bed and sitting down on the edge.

Riza was quiet. She looked at the space next to her in the bed where Maes was sitting. Her expression looked crushed as she tried to hold back her tears.

"You told him…didn't you?"


	7. Chapter 7

_Author's Note: I'm not going to lie...this chapter is so cute and I love it. I makes up for the sorrow before and it really helps to give Maes some true personality other than his little boy cuteness. Anyways...this is a HUGE time jump and this will remain as the general time period for the rest of the story. There probably won't be anymore time skips that won't be more than a few months or so. Also...I swear if anyone draws fanart of the pairing below I would love them forever for it...just saying._

* * *

><p>A sun filled morning blessed the Mustang household. A boy, well, now a man smiled as the sun hit his face, covering his eyes as he sat up in bed before he proceeded to brush back his black hair with his fingers. The man hopped out of bed and stretched, turning to face his window and glance at all of Amestris.<p>

"Maes?" he heard a woman call out, "Are you up?"

"Coming, mom!" the man replied with a smile, walking out of his bedroom while following the sweet sent to the kitchen where he was greeted by his parents as well as a large breakfast.

Riza smiled at his son. "Oh how you have grown." she commented as she walked over to hug her tall child, "Happy eighteenth birthday, Maes."

He hugged his mother back, placing his hand atop his mother's blonde head, "Thanks, mom." he said with a smile, realizing then just how tall he had gotten.

He looked down on his mother, all he saw was her blonde hair that he had always loved. It had gotten long over the years. He observed her face as she looked up at her grown child, it had clearly seen many years of different experiences and was beginning to slowly age. This was the woman who granted him life eighteen years ago, this was the woman who gave him his eyes.

Maes directed his attention over to his father, or should he rather say, the Fuhrer. Even though he too was beginning to age, he couldn't help but admire the strength and power that he saw in this man. Here was the man that taught him to be who he was, and he couldn't appreciate it any more.

"Come now," Roy spoke, motioning his son to sit at the table, "Your mother and I made all this food. We shouldn't put it to waste!"

The two smiled at Roy making their way over to the table. Maes sat down across from his parents and began piling food onto his plate. "Thanks for all the food!"

"You need it to grow up strong." Riza commented, resting her hands underneath her chin.

Maes laughed, "I'm eighteen now, mom. I am pretty sure I am grown up now…but I'll accept the food anytime you want to make me some!"

His father chuckled along with the boy. "Anytime food is offered you take it. You have been raised well, my boy."

There was suddenly a knock on the door. Riza arose and walked over to answer it.

She was greeted by a young woman who was smiling and holding a basket. "Hello Aunt Riza." the girl said with a smile.

The woman was probably in her mid twenties by this point and was absolutely beautiful. Her hair was a dirty blonde and fell around her pretty face and down to her shoulders. Her eyes were large and a bright green and looked at though they were filled with joy and innocence.

"I'm amazed as to how much you look like your mother, Elicia." Riza commented with a smile.

Elicia giggled and held up the basket, "Is Maes still at home? My mother wanted me to drop off this gift for him."

"Is that Elicia?" Maes suddenly commented, his eyes sparkling.

Ever since he was in grade school, Maes had this undying crush on this girl. He didn't care that she was several years older than him, he knew that she was the one he was destined to end up with. The fact that the families were already close was simply an added bonus to him since it meant that he got more opportunities to visit her and get chances to talk to her.

He had spent his awkward teenage years trying to attempt at swooning the girl, and he was never sure if his efforts were futile. However, he was far from giving up, even though she kept telling him how she was too old for him. Fortunately for him, he was eighteen, which meant to him that he was finally old enough to be with this older woman.

Maes stumbled over to the door, his mother stepping out of the way to let her son by. She smiled at him as she walked back over to sit with her husband.

"H-Hey Elicia!" Maes said, trying to act cool as he leaned against the door frame.

"Hey, Maes." the young woman replied with a smile, her cheeks blushing a light pink as she looked to the ground.

He couldn't take how cute she was. It made him bubble with joy inside to see her become all bashful.

"Uh…um…" she fidgeted a bit before stiffly handing him the basket, "My mom and I baked some things for you!" she exclaimed, "I…I hope you like them!"

Maes smiled, his cheeks flushing as he took the basket. He appreciated the gesture, even though he knew Elicia couldn't bake to save her life and it was probably all her mother's doing, "Thanks!" he replied, pulling out a cookie and eating it. He then realized….Elicia was in fact the one to make it. He choked it down and smiled, "It's really good!"

She looked up, her eyes sparkling, "R-Really?" she asked, joy rising in her tone, "I'm glad you like them!"

"Yeah! They are great!" he lied. But anything that brought joy to her face, right? "Oh…we are having breakfast. Would you like to join us? There is plenty of food."

"Oh I would hate to impose…"

"No!" Maes stated, "You wouldn't be imposing at all! We would love to have you over for breakfast!" He grabbed her hand and pulled her inside of the house, smiling as she sat down at the table.

"Thank you for letting me join you." She said with a smile.

Roy smiled back at her. He was amazed as to how much she had grown as well. Now that he thought of it, had it really been so many years since the passing of his dear friend? He almost couldn't believe it.

Maes sat down next to Elicia, "Help yourself to anything!" he stated, as he put some food onto his plate.

She giggled at him as she took a piece of toast for herself, "So how does it feel to be eighteen, Maes?"

"It's great!" he said with a smile, looking at her.

Elicia giggled again, "I'm glad to hear that." she took a bite of the toast, "Oh…I was wondering…"

He looked at her, eggs handing out of his mouth, "Huh?"

"Do you by chance…" she fidgeted in her seat, her cheeks turning pink, "Want to spend the day with me? You know…hang out?"

Maes' eyes widened with joy as a smile crossed his face.

"A-As friends of course!" she added, waving her hands as her face flushed a brighter shade of pink.

He nodded as he swallowed the food in his mouth, "Y-Yeah! I would love to!"

Riza and Roy smiled at each other. Ah, to see young love. It reminded them a bit of everyone in their past, as to how the relationships that now existed this day had once formed all those years ago.

She leaned against her husbands shoulder. It was nice to see Maes this happy, it was comforting even. Her son had grown and was one day going to leave her, it was nice to know that he at least was leaving to be a part of a world where he found joy.


	8. Chapter 8

_Author's Note: Enjoy this fluff now, guys. Like seriously...this is some crazy fluff right here. I am dying of the adorable intake from writing this I kid you not. But yeah, enjoy it now cause things get sad next chapter._

* * *

><p>As they ate, the group enjoyed themselves and laughs filled the rooms. There was not a thread of tense air around them as everyone appeared to be free and comfortable.<p>

Maes arose from the table, "I'm going to go get dressed then we can head out Elicia."

She nodded and waited for him, conversing with the boy's parents until he reemerged into the room several minutes later.

"Let's go." Maes spoke with a smile on his face.

Elicia stood, thanking the Mustang family for allowing her to eat with them, then soon joined Maes' side.

"Oh! Be back by this evening! That's when we are going to have your cake!" Roy added before the two could leave.

"Thanks!" Maes called out, walking out of the house with Elicia by his side.

The two walked silently together for a few moments until Maes finally spoke, "So…what did you want to do exactly?"

She shrugged, looking to the ground, "It's your birthday…I just thought you would want to hang out. Is there anything you want to do?" she asked, looking up at the tall boy walking beside her.

Maes smiled down at her. He really didn't care what they did, the fact that Elicia wanted to hang out with him was the best thing he could have asked for as a birthday gift. She was so beautiful that he almost couldn't contain himself from wanting to shout it out and look like an idiot.

And aside from her beauty, he thought she was sweet too. She had definitely picked up her mother's trait of being kind to everyone. He admired that. He loved the fact that she had such a kind heart to so many people, despite their faults. Even though her father was gone, her mother had done an excellent job at raising her alone.

Not only was she kind, she was enjoyable to talk to and hang out with. Maes never regretted spending time with Elicia because she always managed to bring a smile to his face. They would always have something to talk about and every story seemed intriguing even if it was just about the every day things.

"I wouldn't mind just walking around, getting to talk." Maes suggested, "Maybe we can go to the park and sit around there for a while."

Elicia smiled, "I would love that."

The two walked along side together, laughter filling the air as they spoke. They shared stories about their past birthdays and all of the funny experiences they remembered.

"I recall how when my dad was alive, he would always buy me these huge teddy bears that were bigger than me." Elicia giggled.

"How did he expect you to play with them?" Maes asked, laughing.

She shrugged, "I don't know…but I have a feeling if he were still around they would have gotten bigger and bigger every year. I have no idea what I would have done with them after that point!"

The two laughed as they approached the park, taking a seat down on a nearby bench.

Maes looked out at all of the children, each of them running around with their parents, enjoying their lives. "It's weird to think I am no longer a kid…" he commented, leaning forward to rest his elbows on his knees.

"Remember how we used to come here when you were really little?" Elicia asked, looking down at the man.

He nodded in response, "Yeah." he smiled, "And I remember how you used to tell me that you got to go first because you were the older one."

"That's how it works." she replied with a smile.

Maes laughed and sat up, "Yeah, but now I am the bigger one, so it doesn't quite work like that anymore."

The woman simply rolled her eyes, acting like the words he said were ridiculous.

"Hey Elicia…" he began, looking down at the ground as he laced his fingers together as if contemplating his actions.

She looked at him, "Yes, Maes?"

His face turned pink, "Would you uh…mind if…" he kept pausing between words, too afraid to ask her what he wanted to.

"What?" she asked, leaning close to him.

He looked at her, his face still pink as he stammered, "Well…would you…would you mind if I did something?"

"Um…go ahead. What is it though?" She asked.

Maes looked down for a moment, debating as to whether or not he wanted to do what was on his mind. He tried to swallow his fear and do it, but he felt sweat build on his forehead and his stomach tie in knots. "Uh...um…" he turned away quickly, "N-Nevermind!"

Elicia blinked, slightly confused by Maes' actions.

The man frowned, feeling disappointed in himself. This was one of the things he wanted to do. The thing he had waited for all these years and it was now okay to do. He secretly hated himself for chickening out.

But that was until he felt something soft against his cheek.

His face turned a brighter shade of red when he realized what it was. Elicia's lips were now resting on his cheek. He sat there in shock as he felt an idiotic smile cross his face. She had managed to do the thing he was too afraid to do, and he felt admiration towards her for it.

She pulled away and smiled at him, "Happy Birthday, Maes."


	9. Chapter 9

As the day came to a close, Elicia and Maes began to head back to his house.

A wide smile remained on Maes' face. For him, the day could not have possibly been better. He was greeted by an amazing breakfast, spent the day with the girl he had loved for years, actually got a kiss from her, and now he was going home to cake. This day was probably one of the greatest he had ever had.

The two walked up to the front door of the Mustang residence, slowly opening it. They were greeted by an array of people, coming up to with the boy a happy birthday.

It was nice. The get together wasn't all that large, but it included the people that mattered. There were several of Maes' peers, Gracia, Military officials who Maes had grown up with such as Maria Ross, Denny Brosh, Jean Havoc, and so on.

Maes walked over to his parents, who were standing there with an arm around the other.

"Thank you," Maes told them with a smile on his face, embracing his parents each individually.

Riza smiled at her son, taking his hands in hers. She looked at him and couldn't believe how much her son had grown. It seemed to her like only yesterday he was a small child that would snuggle into her and say how much he loved his mother and how he always wanted to take care of her.

She tried to hold back her tears as she continued to smile. She couldn't believe any of this. The face that so many years ago, her and Roy were simply partners in the military that eventually grew to more, and then…eighteen years ago produced a child. This child to be exact.

The older woman leaned into her son, unable to hold back her tears but not wanting her boy to see her cry. Her tears dampened his shirt as she smiled, wrapping her arms around the boy again.

"Hey…mom…" he smiled and looked down at her, his tone was soft and comforting as he placed one hand atop his mother's head and the other around her shoulders, "It's going to be okay." he tried to convince her, "You and dad raised me well, I can take care of myself."

She nodded and wiped her tears, pulling away from her son. "I just can't believe how big you have gotten." Riza stepped back to stand next to her husband. She felt Roy wrap his arm around her shoulder as she continued to look at her child. Possibly it was the fact that she was a mother that completely changed her, but she never presumed doing something like letting go of her son would be so challenging.

"Come on, let's cut your cake." Roy suggested, leading his son and his wife over to the table.

Everyone gathered as his father snapped, lighting all of the candles in a split second. Maes sat down in front of the cake smiling, looking out at everyone. He couldn't believe it. All of the people he spent his life growing up next to were there with him right now as he took his step into adulthood.

He listened as they sang, still looking at each of their faces individually. How they aged over the years. He had never been so aware as to how much the others had changed.

As the song ended, he blew out the candles, listening to everyone cheer for him, wishing him a happy birthday.

Maes smiled and stood, raising his hands as he stated, "Hey, can I say a few things before we cut the cake?"

Everyone grew quiet, waiting for him to speak.

"Go ahead." Roy encouraged his son.

Maes looked back at his father before he looked back out at the people standing before him. "First, I want to thank all of you for coming. The years I have known you are probably some of the best I could ever ask for. Each of you have made my life in some way enjoyable and amazing."

He paused and looked over at Elicia. She was standing next to her mother, a smile on her face as she looked at Maes.

"And um…" Maes stopped talking again, looking down, "E-Elicia could you come here?"

She blinked, a little confused as to why he was called her over during his speech. However, she nodded and walked over to him, "What is it, Maes?"

His face turned a deep shade of red, "Well…I was just wondering…because, you know…we've known each other all these years and such…" he stopped and looked at her. Her green eyes were staring at him, waiting for him to finish, "Well…I was just wondering…if you would do me the honor of…" he stopped again, looking to the ground as he scratched his head, glancing back up at her, "Possibly being my girl friend?" he asked in a quiet tone.

Elicia stood for a moment and let the words sink in. Several moments later, a smile crossed her face, "Of course I will, Maes."

His eyes widened in disbelief as a huge smile crossed his face, "Y-Y-You mean it?"

She nodded, "Of course."

Maes felt excitement over come him as he took her hand and held it in his, "Well, this birthday just got ten times better." he commented.

Everyone laughed.

Gracia looked over at her daughter with a smile on her face. It made her happy to see Elicia be with someone who always made her smile. It was something that the girl had always needed in her life. Now that she thought the situation reminded her a lot of when her deceased husband asked her out for the first time. It was almost déjà vu seeing these events play out before her.

"Alright, alright." Maes called out, raising one of his hands again, "Now that we have that excitement out of the way, I have another announcement."

He watched as the group grew quiet once more.

"Alright," he continued, "So one last thing I want to say." He lightly squeezed Elicia's hand, "With the fact that I am now eighteen, I have decided that I am going to enlist in the Amestrian state military."

Everyone clapped and several wished him luck and congratulations. There were only two people who didn't respond in a positive manner.

Maes looked down at Elicia with a smile, hoping for some sort of congratulations from his new girl friend. However, she was staring up at him with her green eyes filled with shock and sorrow instead of joy and happiness like usual.

He watched as her eyes filled with tears, "E-Elicia what's wrong?" he asked, sudden concern crossing his face.

She ripped her hand away from his and darted out of the room and out of the house into the backyard.

"Elicia!" Maes called out, following after her. He couldn't understand as to why she was so upset about an announcement such as this.

Everyone watched as he left the room. People turned and muttered to one another things such as, "What was that all about?"

When the young couple left, it abandoned the one other person who didn't hold a positive reaction.

"Riza?" Roy asked, looking at his wife's face. It was frozen, mouth gaping up and eyes wide. She didn't respond to his voice, she just stared at the direction in which her son had left.

Her son…

He was joining the military.

Slowly, the cup she was holding in her hand slowly slipped, falling to the ground and shattering into a million pieces. Just like her heart.


	10. Chapter 10

Maes ran out the back door. In front of him laid a vast garden that was illuminated by the moon that had risen in the sky.

"Elicia!" he called out, hearing his voice echo over the yard. He walked around, looking for her, trying to follow the soft sobs that he heard deep within the plants.

Eventually, he made his was to a patio area that his parents had set up for nice spring days. Elicia was sitting on a bench, her back to the pond that stretched across a stretched across a portion of the yard. The young woman was crying, her head in her hands as she sat hunched over.

Maes walked over to her, placing his hand on her back as he leaned down on the ground, trying to look at her face, "Elicia…what's wrong?"

She sniffed as she wiped her face, trying to speak, "You…You…You…" she stammered as she spoke, her throat tightening each time she tried to form words, "You are joining the m-m-military!"

The young man looked confused, "What about it? Aren't you happy for me?"

Elicia shook her head in protest, wiping her eyes as more tears came out. "I…I know I should be happy." she sobbed, "But…but…"

"What is it?" Maes asked, wiping one of the tears from her face.

She shook her head again, "My dad was in the military…" she finally managed to get out, "And…and because of it he died!"

"I'm sure that wasn't the case-"

"No!" she protested, "H-he got killed because he knew too much!" she turned to Maes, grabbing his hands, "I..I don't want to see something like that happen to you too! I'm tired of losing people I care about!"

He looked at her, his expression shocked by the words she spoke,

"I really, really, really like you, Maes!" she sobbed, squeezing his hands tightly with her own, "I don't want to see you get hurt. I don't want to lose you, too!"

Maes smiled at her, letting go of his hands so that he could wrap his arms around her and bring her closer to him, "You aren't going to lose me." he whispered in a comforting tone, "I promise to you right here and now that I will always come back to you, no matter what happens."

"Y…You swear?" she asked, feeling her tears begin to stop as she looked up into his eyes.

"I pinky promise." he said with a smile, holding out his pinky for her.

She smiled and connected it with him, leaning her forehead against his. "Thank you…" she whispered.

Maes closed his eyes, leaning his forehead back against her in response. He smiled, loving the feeling of her warm skin against his. She was so soft, so sweet, and he loved her for it. "I never want to make you cry again." he told her, "And I'll make sure to keep my word about that."

He pulled away from her and they both opened their eyes, looking at each other with a smile. Maes turned his body to face the pond behind them, watching as the moon and their images reflected on it's surface.

"It's beautiful tonight." Elicia commented, still sniffing every so often as she tried to get over her crying.

The young man smiled at the reflection of them, looking at Elicia in the rippling waters, "Yeah…but I know something more beautiful…"

"Oh?" she asked with a smile, "What is it?"

He shook his head laughing, "It's nothing…" he smiled as he looked at the reflection of her, "I would sound stupid if I said it anyways…"

Inside the house, people had appeared to return to their normal conversation flow, after the events had settled.

Riza however was still frozen stiff. Even after she had shattered the cup, she hadn't bothered to move to pick it up. It was in fact Roy, who had swept up the pieces before returning to the side of his wife to comfort her.

Her expression hadn't changed. It was as if she was frozen in shock from the words Maes had spoken moments earlier before he left.

"Riza…" Roy whispered softly, gently taking her shoulders in his hands.

She wouldn't respond.

He frowned, pulling out a chair at the table for her. He made her sit down in it and pulled a chair up next to her. Roy looked into his wife's eyes, holding her hands as he tried to search for some sort of answer inside of her.

However, her eyes only led him to sadness. He never before had seen such a broken look in her eyes. It was as if the words Maes had said were slowly rotting her body, pulling her slowly into a death like state that she could never hope to come back to life from. "Riza…" he spoke her name again, trying to get her to focus on him. "Stop doing this to yourself." he whispered, leaning close to her, "Maes is a smart child, he knows what he is doing."

She turned her head, to face away from him, her eyes brows pushing together. She wanted to tell him that he was wrong, that he didn't understand.

"Besides." he grabbed her chin gently and made her look at him, "We are in this for our careers, I am the Fuhrer…we can keep an eye on him and make sure he is safe. It's going to be alright."

Riza wanted to protest but couldn't find her voice. She wanted to tell her husband that he didn't understand how a mother could possibly feel about a situation like this. She had always been afraid since that fateful day when their car turned that she could lose her son in an instant. Riza feared that this could bring him away from the embrace safety and into the grip of danger.

She wanted to cry, but she couldn't bring herself to. She had to accept that Roy was probably right, even though her gut was telling her the concept was wrong in so many ways.

The woman leaned into her husband, resting her head on his shoulder as she continued to not say a word. Her son had managed to take the words from her mouth and all she felt was weak. Her strength that she once carried had vanished, and she prayed that she had given in to her son.


	11. Chapter 11

He held his wife close to him, cradling her in his arms as he gently rubbed her upper arm. He kept trying to speak comforting words to her, but she wouldn't respond. She just kept that same, empty expression on her broken face.

Roy laid his head atop Riza's. Never before had he seen her so emotionally devastated. He didn't really know what to do about the situation at hand. All he wanted was the same Riza that he fell in love with. That same woman who would badger him everyday about how lazy he was, but still hold that compassionate side to her.

Riza leaned against her husband, gripping the bed sheets as he mind raced with thoughts. She knew what was going to happen. Her son would join and they would go to war. It didn't matter that her husband was now Fuhrer, the man could only do so much before a war was inevitable.

And that was the worst part. She knew that it was coming. It would have been a completely different situation if she had not heard the affairs between Amestris and Drachma. She wouldn't be in fear of what was going to happen because she never would have known if war was going to happen.

But that was the problem. These were issues that she and her husband discussed every day in the office and everyday at home. She knew how bad the situation was. Things were literally breaking at the seams and she knew that General Armstrong up in Briggs couldn't hold the invading forces back forever. One day they would make their way into Amestris and she knew that Roy would need to retaliate in order to protect the country.

She didn't want to accept that, however. She didn't want to know what was going to happen to her son.

Riza pulled away from her husband, climbing out of the bed.

"Where are you going?" he asked, looking in her direction.

She was silent for a moment, "I just want to check on Maes."

Roy was silent in response. He didn't want her to go. He knew it would end up as the same situation as when Maes and her were in the wreck all those years ago. She would slowly let herself suffer because she feared about the safety of their son. He was tired of seeing her like this, he wanted her to accept that Maes was an adult.

However, he couldn't help but reluctantly let her go. He knew that no matter how much he protested, she would continue to insist on him letting her go. He knew he couldn't win here.

He watched as his wife left the room before his eyes glanced down at the empty space in the bed next to him. The space where his wife, his lover, his partner, used to lay, a smile on her face as she would look into his eyes, telling him how much she loved being with him, how she was glad about how after all these years they could finally be together.

But sadly, as he touched the bed sheets next to him, he felt more distanced from her than all their years of remaining apart in the military.

Maes was lying on his bed, smiling as he looked out his window. The view was beautiful as the moon shone all over Central. The way it illuminated the streets even after all the buildings grew dim was magical.

He was in a great mood despite the fact that Elicia was crying earlier. It was alright regardless, he had managed to calm her down and get her to accept his choices. Not to mention, he could finally be happy with the girl of his dreams. All of it was looking up.

Suddenly he heard a knock on the door. He sat up and looked, "Come in."

Riza slowly emerged from behind the door.

"Oh, hey Mom." Maes said with a smile, turning his body so his feet hung off the bed, "Do you need something?"

She was quiet for a moment before she forced herself to smile, fighting back any pain or tears she was feeling, "No. I just wanted to come and ask you how your birthday was."

Maes smiled, patting the seat next to him, inviting his mother to sit with him, "Come here and I will tell you about it."

Riza nodded, still forcing herself to smile as she sat next to her son. "So, what all did you and Elicia do today?"

"Oh, we just kind of walked around." Maes replied, "We stayed around the park for a long time though, just sort of talking about random things, sharing fun stories. You know…those kinds of things." He looked down at the blonde haired woman.

"That sounds fun." she replied, her eyes actually showing a small glimmer of happiness. She was glad to know her son was happy, that he was enjoying himself and life, even though it was hurting her so badly. She never would let him know, she wanted what was best for him.

"Oh, and you know what was even better?" he asked, his tone enthusiastic.

"Hm?"

"She kissed me!" he replied, his face had a huge smile on it.

Riza chuckled, "Your first kiss?"

He scratched the back of his head, laughing as if he were a bit embarrassed by it, "Y-Yeah…I guess so!"

The woman smiled at her son. She was glad to see him like this. It almost reminded her of when he was little. She thought about how he probably will never change.

"It bothered me though when she started crying." he suddenly admitted with a frown, "She told me that she really liked me, but was afraid that I was going to get hurt, just like her father."

Riza frowned. Elicia had been thinking on the same level as she had.

"I managed to convince her that wasn't going to happen…" Maes continued, "I told her that I would always come back to her…and that I will always be sure to keep that promise."

His mother smiled, trying to fight back her tears. Hearing him say words like that brought some reassurance and ease to her mind. "Thank you…" she whispered.

"Hm?" he asked, looking at her.

She shook her head, "It's nothing." she spoke, looking at the ground, "So what did Elicia say?"

"She seemed glad about it." he replied with a smile, "And you know what I noticed tonight, Mom?"

"What is that?" she asked.

Maes leaned back, resting his hands behind him on the bed for support, "She is beautiful, amazing, fun to talk to, sweet…" he paused and looked at her again, "I think I might just be in love with her."

Riza smiled, patting her son's hand. She recalled the time in which she realized that she realized she loved the man who was now her husband. It was a feeling that compared to no other and that you couldn't really explain. "I'm glad to hear that." she told him, her tone actually sounding as though it was happy for him.

He smiled at his mother, "Thanks, Mom." Maes leaned over and embraced her, kissing her cheek. "I think I am going to go to bed."

She hugged her son back, "Alright. Sleep well." she told him before pulling away and standing up.

Riza placed her hand on her son's head, lacing her fingers in his black hair as she stared into the eyes she gave him, "Happy Birthday, Maes. You have grown into an amazing man."


	12. Chapter 12

Riza was up early that morning, far before the sun had risen above Amestris. She looked out of the window to the living room, staring at the buildings stretched out before her. It had been ages since she had been up this early. The last time she could recall, it was the evening when she stayed up the entire night with the man who is now her husband.

A sad smile crossed her lips. She recalled that bittersweet moment. He had almost died on her after they had one of the worst fights of their lives. Never before had she been so heart broken, so torn apart, so empty. However, it was amazing that his near death experience brought them back together.

It was that moment where she realized she never wanted to be without him, that she couldn't live a life without him. She loved him so much, and she had finally realized it.

Riza looked down at the shining ring on her finger as her eyes softened. The morning he proposed…even though he was cringing in pain and she was filled with concern for him, it was the most beautiful moment of her life. Just as beautiful as the day her son was born.

Her son…

The older woman looked back out the window. Her son was grown up, he was making his own choices, but she couldn't help but want to reverse time, turn him into a child again. If he was a child, she could cradle him in her arms, protect him, make sure nothing bad ever happened to the boy. But, she couldn't do that to her adult son.

There was only one benefit to Maes wanting to be in the military. She and Roy could still keep an eye on him. Roy was Fuhrer, and she was working at the military base. At least there, they could make sure nothing bad happened.

However, she couldn't deny that it worried her mostly because of the situation with Drachma. Every day it was common for her and Roy to talk about the issues surrounding the tension between the nations. Roy had promised her he would avoid war at all costs, but you can only avoid war for so long.

A sigh escaped her lips as she leaned back in the chair.

"Riza?" A voice called.

She looked over and saw her husband standing there, "Oh…hey Roy." she replied.

"Why are you out of bed?" he asked as he walked over to her, rubbing his eyes as he sat down.

"I'll be back there soon…I just couldn't sleep." she replied with a smile.

His tired eyes looked into hers. "I don't like waking up without you there beside me." he commented, taking one of her hands, "I got concerned when I woke up and saw you weren't there."

Her smile faded, but she forced it back as she played with his fingers, not looking into his eyes. "I know." she replied, lacing her fingers with his, "I just figured that maybe if I just did some things around the house, I would want to go back to bed soon."

He sighed and looked at his wife. She clearly was lying. He could see that tired, drained expression from her, even if she didn't look at him. He could read Riza better than anyone else on the planet. It was pointless for her to lie to him for he could always tell.

But…

The lie seemed to give her some comfort. He could accept that for this moment in time. All he could see was that this was all his wife wanted: comfort.

He leaned over and kissed her forehead. "Just don't be troubling yourself too much wit your thoughts." he whispered, pulling away from her.

She squeezed his hand gently and nodded in response.

"Why don't you come back to bed?" he suggested, pulling her hand gently as if signaling for her to come with him.

Riza shook her head, "Just a little while longer…than I will come lay back down."

He sighed and nodded, "Alright." he replied, standing as he let go of her hand, kissing her forehead once more before he left the room.

She held her smile up until her husband left and it quickly faded. She looked down at the chestnut table and swirled her finger around the texture of the wood.

A sigh escaped her lips as she stood. She might as well try to ease her mind off of the situation and try to sleep. Besides, Roy was waiting for her and the last thing she wanted to hear was him pouting about having to sleep alone.

The woman made her way down the hall. She stopped right before Maes' room and peered inside. Her son was asleep, bundled up in his blankets like a content child. But…he wasn't a child any longer to the rest of the world. Just the morning before, he had woken up as an adult.

Her boy had grown, her boy was going to leave her soon…

She quickly walked away from his room. She couldn't take the thought any longer. She needed to get her mind off of it, just anything. She wanted to sleep, that way she wasn't stuck with her thoughts for the moment.

There was a soft creak as Riza opened the door to her and her husband's bedroom. She closed it quietly behind her before she crept over to the bed, careful not to wake Roy.

Riza inched her was into the bed, moving slowly as she tried to keep the bed from moving and disturbing the man already laying there. She pulled the blankets over her and laid down.

Suddenly she felt something pull at her waist. Her eyes widened at the initial shock, but soon softened. Roy had wrapped his arms around her and pulled his wife close against him. She looked back to see a content smile on his face. "You idiot." she chuckled.

"I don't care if I am an idiot." he replied back, "I'm just glad you are here with me." He nuzzled his head against her.

Riza smiled and leaned back against him. She loved her husband more than anything, and he seemed to always know what to do that brought a genuine smile to her face, even when she was feeling at her worst.

"I love you." he whispered.

Another smile crossed her lips. She felt warm inside. "I love you too."


	13. Chapter 13

Riza grumbled as the bright sunlight glistened through the window. She had finally managed to force herself to sleep and it was just enough to irritate her body and keep her from wanting to get up again.

Roy chuckled at his wife, "Good morning, beautiful."

"Shut up." she groaned, pushing him away.

He pouted, "That's no way to greet your husband." he puckered out his lips, "Whatever happened to a smile and a 'good morning', completed with a kiss?"

"You'll get that when I am awake." she replied, turning over to face the opposite direction.

He frowned for a moment then chuckled to himself, "Someone's grumpy." he commented, sitting up an giving her a kiss on the top of her head. "I'm going to go get breakfast started, considering Maes is probably already up."

"Okay…" Riza replied, pulling the blankets over her, "I'll be out in fifteen minutes or so."

"Take your time." Roy replied, getting out of the bed. "You don't need to rush, he'll still be there when you get up."

She was silent in response.

He sighed an walked out of the room and into the kitchen. Maes was sitting at the table, a bright smile on his face. He was already dressed and looked as if he was about to head out somewhere.

"Why are you up and dressed so early?" Roy asked, joining his son at the table.

Maes smile turned even more wide and idiotic as he looked at his father, "Elicia is coming over. She wants to hang out for a little while before you and I head off to get me registered for the military this afternoon."

His father raised an eyebrow, "You and Elicia, eh?" he chuckled, "Hughes must be rolling in his grave right now at the thought."

Maes looked back at his father, "What do you mean?"

Roy laughed again, "Just be thankful you don't have to meet him." he commented, "Hughes was my best friend, and he loved his little girl more than anything. If anyone dared to lay a hand on her he would have their throat."

Maes gulped.

"Don't worry though." his father laughed, patting his back as he stood, "I think he would of made an exception, considering it was us and all."

"Why is that?"

"He always told me to go get a wife." he replied with a smile, "Preferably your mother."

Maes smiled up at his father. "You never told me how you two got together. How did you manage that due to the anti fraternization laws?"

"That's a story for another day." the elder laughed in return, turning to go begin breakfast.

Maes stood, "Aw, come on Dad. That's not fair at all." he laughed as he walked over, "Why don't you just tell me?"

The man laughed at his son as he cracked open an egg, dropping it into the pan. "Fine, fine. I'll tell you. Where do you want me to start?"

Maes shrugged as he leaned against the counter. "Wherever you think is best."

Roy stood there for a moment, thinking about how he could weave the tale of their past relationship. "It's going to take a while, I might not have time to tell you all here."

Maes nodded, "I understand."

His father nodded and began to tell him of all the events in their lives. It began with the two of them back when Roy worked under her father- Maes' deceased grandfather, and began to expand up to the point of the Ishvalan war.

"It was then, that in the distance I saw her face again." he paused, thinking about Riza's face back in the war. His expression saddened as he thought about his wife back then. A shattered innocence, exposed to the terror of the world.

It was then that he looked back up at Maes. It was as if for an instant, he saw that same innocence and purity that he saw in Riza back before she enlisted…back when she was ignorant to the world and all the horrible things in it.

He now understood. He got the idea of why his wife was so crushed by Maes entering the military. She didn't want to see the same thing happen to him that happened to the two of them.

The boy held the idea that he could make a difference, that he could change the world for the better.

But the world is filled with terrible people. It's filled with liars, deceivers, and the lowest of scum. The boy didn't understand that things don't run as smoothly as they do in the books, that everything has conflict. There is so much damn conflict in this world that something as simple as wishing for a better world wasn't possible.

Roy realized his son was living a false dream.

The same false dream he and Riza once lived.

"Dad?" Maes asked, concerned by his fathers sudden silence.

Roy snapped out of state and looked back at his son, "Huh? Oh yeah, where was I?"

"You were explaining about- Oh good morning, Mom!" Maes said with a smile, looking past his father to see his mother enter the room.

Riza looked tired and drained, but still held a smile on her face, "Good morning, Maes." she smiled as she walked slowly over to the two.

She gave her husband a kiss and he smiled, "Ah, there is my morning kiss." he chuckled. She smiled in response.

"What are you two talking about?" she asked, reaching over the counter to grab herself some tea.

"Stuff." Roy smiled in response, scooping some eggs onto a plate and handing them to her, "Here you go dear."

She smiled, and took it from him. "Of course you are talking about stuff." she replied as she went to go sit down. "How are you this morning, Maes?"

"Great, Mom!" he replied joyfully, taking his food from his dad so he could go sit next to his mother. "I'm going to go hang out with Elicia for a bit!"

"Oh?" she asked, forcing herself to smile still. "Be out as long as you want."

"Really?" he asked in disbelief. He smiled brightly then realization hit him, "Oh, wait!" he said suddenly, "I need to be back by this afternoon so we can head down to the base!"

Riza frowned, she was hoping that he would have forgotten, or at least discarded to idea by this point. "Are you going down there with your father?"

He nodded, taking a few bites of his food, "Yeah."

"Maes, don't talk with food in your mouth."

"Sorry," he apologized instantly then chewed, "Do you want to come though?"

Riza was silent for a moment and poked at her own food, "I'll think about it."

"Aw, come on Mom." he begged, "It'd be really neat if you wou-" there was suddenly a knock on the door, "Oh! That's Elicia!" he smiled brightly and stuffed the rest of his food into his mouth before running to the door.

He quickly swallowed the food and wiped his mouth before answering, "Hey Elicia!"

The girl stood there, smiling sweetly at the tall boy. "Hey, Maes." she replied, "Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah." he replied, leaning over and giving her a quick kiss on the forehead. "Bye Mom! Bye Dad!" he called out before leaving.

Riza smiled sadly as she heard the door close and began to poke at her food again.

"Riza…" Roy sighed, walking over to her.

"Yes?" she asked, looking up at him.

He leaned over and gave her a kiss on her cheek. "Try not to think about it too much. It's not good for you to stress."


End file.
